In an emulsifiable concentrate which is used in the form of emulsion obtained by diluting in water, an emulsifiable concentrate containing fatty acid C1-C6 alkyl ester and aromatic hydrocarbon as solvents is known to be an excellent emulsifiable concentrate which has a low eye-stimulating activity and a high safety (U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,864).